


Luna's First Date

by autisticgarnet



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, First Dates, Meddling Kids, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticgarnet/pseuds/autisticgarnet
Summary: Luna Loud is going on her very first date with Sam Sharp, and her siblings insist that they all come along for moral support.  Luna reluctantly agrees, but forgets that when you have ten other siblings, things can get pretty out of hand!





	Luna's First Date

Fifteen-year-old Luna Loud was sitting in Math class trying to concentrate on her work, but all she could think about was her classmate Sam Sharp. Luna has had a crush on Sam since the beginning of the school year, but was afraid to ask her out because she thought Sam was out of her league. Sam was part of a punk rock clique that kept to themselves, and since Luna wasn't part of that clique, she felt that it would be unacceptable for her to ask Sam out.

 

After school, Luna tried to concentrate on her homework, but Sam was still on her mind. Luna daydreamed about her and Sam rocking out at a Mick Swagger concert when she suddenly heard her father's voice.

"Luna, have you finished your homework yet? Dinner's almost ready." Lynn Sr. called out to his daughter.

Luna shifted her focus back to reality, "Huh? Oh. Almost done, Pops." she replied to her father.

 

At dinner, Luna and four of her ten siblings ate dinner with their parents in the dining room while the six youngest siblings ate at the "kiddie" table in the kitchen. Lynn Sr. and Rita asked their five eldest daughters sitting at the table about their day.

"Bobby got a promotion at the Bodega!" seventeen-year-old Lori excitedly told everyone at the table.

"I'm one step closer to getting my license! I think..am I?" sixteen-year-old Leni asked everyone.

"You _are_ , Leni, sweetie." Rita gently reminded her daughter.

"Well, I made sure the soccer team had a _ball_ with my jokes! They sure got a _kick_ out of 'em!" fourteen-year-old Luan chuckled, "Haha! Get it?"

"My softball team might make the playoffs!" thirteen-year-old Lynn Jr. told everyone.

"Luna, you never told us how your day went, sweetie, is everything alright?" Rita asked her daughter.

"Meh. I guess." Luna replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What's going on, honey?" Lynn Sr. asked Luna.

Luna sighed, "Alright, dude, there's this girl at school that I like. Her name's Sam Sharp, but I dunno...she seems way outta my league."

"What makes you say that, Luna?" RIta asked her daughter.

"Well, you see, Sam's part of this group that doesn't talk to anybody, dudes." Luna explained to everyone at the dining room table.

 

Meanwhile at the kitchen table, six-year-old busybody Lola was eavesdropping on the conversation Luna was having in the dining room.

"You guys, Luna wants to ask out this girl at her school!" Lola softly told her other siblings in the kitchen, "Let's help her out!"

"I dunno, Lola," eleven-year-old Lincoln hesitantly told his sister, "Every time all of us try to get involved in somebody else's situation, we usually just end up making it worse."

"Well, Luna's our family, and we support family, you got that, Lincoln?!" Lola asked her brother in a rather threatening manner as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Okay, okay...we'll help Luna out." Lincoln quickly told Lola.

 

Later that night, Luna was tossing and turning in her bed wondering if she should ask Sam out anyway, although Sam wasn't a part of her clique. Luna's tossing and turning was disturbing Luan, her roommate.

"Hey, Luna, is their a chicken in your bed? Because you're sure _clucking_ up a lot of noise! Haha! Get it?" Luan said to her sister, "But seriously, I'm trying to sleep here."

"Oh. Sorry, dudette." Luna replied to Luan, "Good night."


End file.
